Divine House of Fantasy
by fanficfanatic92
Summary: Quinn's eccentric Great Uncle recently died and left his estate to her. It includes a rather large house filled with doors that don't always lead where she expected. A/U, OOC
1. Pure Imagination

**Chapter 1: Pure Imagination**

 **A/N: I own nothing but my thoughts :)**

 _ **PROMPT FILL: Your eccentric Great Uncle recently died and left you his estate, which includes a rather large house filled with doors that don't always lead where you'd expect.**_

 _Uncle Hebert's death was just as grand as his life,_ Quinn thought to herself as she watched the casket of her favorite family member was lowered into the frozen mid-January ground. Hundreds of people were gathered around the tiny cemetery plot, all trying to toss a crystalized Lady Slippers into the open grave. The whole place looked like something out of a fairy tale, with flowers, trees, moss, and bright colors everywhere. His casket was white marble with gold leafing throughout, the inside a rich purple velvet trimmed with white silk ribbon. His headstone was an ornate diamond encrusted granite, larger than any other in the cemetery. The inscription in fancy calligraphy read " _Here I am. Hebert Fabray. Do not cry for I am dead. Smile because I lived a life of wonder and fantasy. And that one of the dragons did not kill me sooner."_ Quinn laughed to herself when she remembered the stunned look on all the guests faces once they observed the grandeur of the service. There would be no crying, no mourning the dead. _No,_ Quinn theorized, _Uncle Hebert would want everyone to remember the good times, and smile and giggle at his eccentricity._

The reception was being held at Loveland Castle, complete with horse-drawn carriages to bring the guests across the vast acreage to their final destination of the Gardens. Gingerly stepping out of her carriage, Quinn observed the majestic scenery. Tulips of all colors, vivid green grass, statues of mythological creatures, and motes surrounded them. She giggled looking at the food and beverages before them. _Of course there would be an open bar._ Quinn shook her head while walking towards the bar to get herself a beverage. Just as she was sitting down she was startled by a hand gently grasping her arm.

"Forgive me, Miss Fabray. I did not mean to startle you. I am Attorney Byron Willis. I handled your Great Uncle's estate. May we talk?" Byron sat down next to Quinn at her nod.

"Mr. Willis," Quinn began, "forgive me, but I thought Uncle Hebert put the rest of his fortune into this service?' Quinn looked at the aging man confused. Her uncle had told her that he wished to leave no money behind for people to fight over.

"You are correct, Miss Fabray. He did not leave any money, however his massive estate was willed to you."

Quinn looked at the attorney completely flabbergasted. "Me?", she shook her head automatically refusing to believe what she was being given. "Why me? Why not my father, or someone else?"

Attorney Willis simply shrugged nonchalantly, "I asked him the same thing, and he insisted. As of today, you are the proud owner of Green Dallas Estate and all the treasures inside of it."

… *****...***...*****

 _One Month Later_

It had taken Quinn almost a month to acquire the deed to Uncle Hebert's Estate. Between legal red tape, and bickering family members, it had been an uphill battle. Now though, she had it. Currently she was in the kitchen of " _The Divine House of Fantasy"_ as it was written in the Will. She still didn't quite understand the need to name everything, but she never questioned it before so she wasn't going to start now.

She was sitting on the floor going through box after box of the junk her uncle had amassed over the years. _How does one man manage to have so much crap,_ Quinn wondered. There were hundreds if not thousands of papers, pictures, magazines and receipts shoved in dozens of boxes with seemingly no rhyme or reason. As she made it to the last box after hours of sorting, she sighed a breath of relief. At the bottom of the box that had thus far been filled with absolute garbage, (because really did the man need to keep receipts from 1992?) she found a strange looking box. It was small, tiny really, and encrusted with emeralds and black opals. She lifted the flame shaped latch and saw a glimmering key inside. As she gingerly lifted the key out of the box, a worn piece of paper fluttered out as well. She cautiously picked up the fragile paper and gasped at the words scrawled across " _This is the key to your wildest fantasies and darkest fears"._ Getting off the floor quickly, she ran to a small door just inside the foyer. She had been trying to get this door open ever since she was small to no avail. Now, she wondered if she had the key to do so. With shaking hands, she put the key into the rusty lock and audibly gasped when she heard it unlock.

Slowly, she opened the heavy oak door and stepped inside the room. Taking in her surroundings, Quinn began to wonder who her uncle _really_ was. Lining the walls were pictures of things she only _imagined_ could exist outside of her childhood bedtime stories. There were mermaids, vampires, werewolves, fairies, and even dragons.

She was so lost in her own wonderment, that she didn't realize someone was in the room with her until she heard an old haggard voice croak out, "Well, well, who are you?"

Quinn looked up quickly and took a couple steps back at the sight of the grizzly looking woman before her. The lady was exactly as you would expect an evil witch to look. She was hunched over, had a wart on her nose, long greasy black hair, and snarled long fingernails. "I-I-I'm," Quinn stuttered out, "Hebert Fabray's niece. He left me his estate."

"Ahhh, yes. Quinn. He told us you would be coming and how pretty you were." The old hag stroked Quinn's hair and Quinn shuddered. "He also said that we were to be kind to you. Of course, I promised that no harm would come to you, but some of the others weren't so agreeable."

"What are you talking about? What was my uncle involved with?" Quinn was frightened, and she wanted to get out of the room _now_.

"Oh, deary, where do you think those fairy tales came from that he told you? They're all real. Based off things in this house. Feel free to explore, but be more cautious before you enter a locked room next time. They're locked for a reason." With that, the witch shoved Quinn out of the room and cackled loudly, "She's here everyone. Let the fun begin."

The door slammed shut on Quinn and she scampered towards the front door before she could think about what to do next.

 **A/N: So, this** _ **was**_ **going to be just a prompt fill, but this plot bunny is taking on a life of its own. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. You See Your Gypsy

**Chapter 2: You See Your Gypsy**

 **A/N: Thank you for the likes and follows :) It means a lot. As usual, I own nothing.**

Quinn yanked on the front door of what was now her estate trying to open it. All around her she could hear indistinct whispering. "Come on, please open," she pleaded as she yanked on the door again. She could not believe that all those things her Uncle had told her about were real. I have time to dwell on that later, she thought, right now, I need to get out of here. Giving up on the front door, she ran into the kitchen so she could try the door leading to the garden.

"Quinn…" she heard her name called like a whisper in the wind, "Quinn, don't be afraid…"

"Who's there," Quinn yelled, spinning in circles trying to find the voice. "Just come out and show yourself."

"Go to the room where the light stops shining, there you will find your answers." The light voice drifted into oblivion.

The room where the light stops shining, Quinn thought to herself, how the hell am I supposed to find that? She stepped into the hallway, keeping a weary eye on the small door that she so recently fled from. Looking around, she noticed that the sun managed to illuminate the entire hallway. Quinn turned and looked at the stairs. "I have to be crazy to go up there," she mumbled as she gingerly walked over to the spiral staircase. As Quinn assessed her options, she heard another whisper coming from the stairs.

"Up here Quinn, follow the sound of my voice…"

"Who are you!" Quinn started running up the stairs, tripping every so often. These stairs are going on forever, she thought to herself. Looking down, she noticed the floor was non-existent. "How many more stairs," she wondered aloud, praying to reach the second floor and get some answers. Almost as soon as she uttered the words, she stepped onto a solid oak wood floor. "Finally," she exclaimed, "Now, where are you?"

"This way, come to the darkness…" the hushed voice giggled.

"No." Quinn stopped in place. "Tell me who you are, now," Quinn demanded. "I'm not going any further until you show yourself."

Quinn watched as a bright mist came from the end of the hallway. The ball glowed blue, purple and pink from within. As the ball grew closer to her, it started taking the shape of a person.

"I'm sorry to do that to you," the light voice said, "But I had to make sure that you were who the old hag said you were. We've been waiting a very long time for you."

"Waiting for me," Quinn asked, "Why would you be waiting for me?" Quinn was more confused than frightened now.

The glowing form stopped in front of her. She could now see that the figure was a girl, no older than 16. The girl had glowing tan skin, long and silky chocolate hair, and deep brown eyes. She seemed to be floating in front of Quinn, making her look more ethereal than before.

"Yes," the girl said, "We need you to help restore order to Everredville. Please, will you help us?"

"Who are you?" Quinn ran her hands through her hair, "What is going on in this house?"

"My name is Rachel, I am one of the princesses of Everredville."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief at what she was hearing. "A princess? Of Everredville? Where exactly is Everredville?"

Rachel smiled brightly, "Everredville is a far off, mystical land. Full of mystery and magic. The seas filled with mermaids, and water nymphs. The forests have unicorns and centaurs around every corner. There are fairies, trolls, werewolves, and vampires. It is a beautiful land that I am proud to call home."

Quinn watched as Rachel lost herself in a daydream. "But, why do you need my help?"

"Because an evil witch is trying to take over the land and the prophecy reads that only a human from the mortal world can save us."

"Then how do you know it's me?" Quinn cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "There are plenty of humans in this world."

"No, Quinn, you don't understand," Rachel began, shaking her head. "The prophecy goes on to say speak of a girl no older than seventeen with eyes green as the grass, and skin as pale as the snow. The girl will hold the key to open the portal to all other worlds."

Quinn reached into her pocket and felt the key she had found earlier. "How is this possible? Why is this happening?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure, Quinn. But it is happening. It's happening faster than any of us could have imagined. So, will you come?"

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter. I'm not the best with dialogue, but I'm trying. Also; I am trying to decide who Quinn's romantic interest should be...All of the main Gleeks will play a part in this, so I'm trying to decide between Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike...let me know your thoughts :) Oh, and the chapter title comes from a Stevie Nicks song.**


End file.
